Over the past decade there has been an exponential growth in the prevalence of streaming media in the lives of the general public. Users frequently listen to streaming music on Internet radio stations such as Pandora, and watch streaming television shows, movies, and video clips on websites such as Hulu, Netflix, and YouTube. Existing video providers like YouTube provide access to a substantial body of video clips; however, there is no easy way to search and manipulate these videos to gather them for later viewing, while at the same time viewing an uninterrupted video stream. Accordingly, users would benefit from a dynamically updated video library that can be provided in parallel with the presentation of a video stream.